(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multi-purpose lighting fixture, and more particularly to one having provided on its surface a solar cell to charge a built-in rechargeable battery to supply power to light an LED or LEDs disposed at the center of a circuit board.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a landscape lighting unit erected on a conventional roadside has reduced its reflection for maintaining driving safety; when used for road lighting, the primary purpose is to make sure of a clear visual sight for the drivers or pedestrians to control road and traffic conditions to maintain safe traffic and facilitate traffic flow during night hours or where lighting is undergoing drastic change of its brightness; and when erected in community park and activities, the lighting unit can be designed in special style to promote the happy and pleasant atmosphere of events held during night hours on the park while providing space for activities, recreation and emergency evacuation. However, in any application described above, the lighting unit of the prior art 1 for being provided in large quantity consumes comparatively higher power. Given the lighting unit erected in a community park, the primary purpose is for creating certain amicable atmosphere in terms of the projection direction, higher temperature of heat source is emitted from the lighting unit and the lighting unit is also vulnerable to be damaged. Long-term power consumption by those lighting units would cause a serious problem to the limited energy source available in the world.